Eu Não Ligo
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Após a primeira briga relativamente real entre Lois e Clark, desde que eles perceberam e aceitaram seus sentimentos, e começaram uma relação amorosamente séria.


**Título:** Eu Não Ligo  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Classificação:** Nc-17 - No Children Under 17 Admitted (Proibido para menores de 17 anos ).  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Sinopse:** Após a primeira briga relativamente real entre Lois e Clark, desde que eles perceberam e aceitaram seus sentimentos começaram uma relação amorosamente séria.  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertencem, essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais. Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

**Eu Não Ligo**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

O Sol já estava se levantando, trazendo consigo mais um dia de tantos outros que uma certa jovem jornalista passou acordada, porém na noite passada ela não dormira por uma razão que lhe desse prazer, e sim o contrário. Ela havia passado a noite inteira sem nem por um segundo fechar seus lindos olhos verdes, sua ansiedade e um tantinho de raiva eram mais fortes do que o sono que poderia chegar a sentir. Passou a madrugada inteira da melhor maneira que poderá pensar: comendo bombons de chocolate de algumas caixas que haviam guardadas em sua geladeira, só deixando de lado os de coco; tomando seu sorvete favorito que no caso era de chocolate e também comendo alguns biscoitos, a princípio os de chocolates e depois os outros sabores que haviam em seu armário.

- Uau! Aposto que devo ter engordado uns três quilos durante a madrugada. - disse Lois para si mesma dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Ela levantou-se de seu sofá e foi em direção à cozinha para procurar algo que pudesse beliscar tendo em mente preferencialmente alguma coisa que fosse de chocolate.

Abriu a geladeira e percebeu como estava sendo relaxada com sua alimentação. Não havia nada muito comestível ali dentro, apenas duas garrafas cheias de águas filtradas; alface e algumas outras verduras; também haviam algumas frutas que se encontravam estragadas pelo longo período que passaram dentro da geladeira.

- A coisa está realmente ficando séria! - ela exclamou desanimada com sua situação, mas talvez por sorte ou acaso ela acabou por encontrar um pacotinho perdido de confete, e no mesmo instante seus olhos verdes brilharam. - É, posso dizer que a sorte não me abandonou. - disse pegando o pequeno pacote, para em seguida abri-lo e seguindo então seu caminho de volta para seu velho amigo de depressão, o sofá, que se encontrava com muitos pequenos pedaços de chocolate.

Quando Lois finalmente estava se sentando, se acomodando entre aqueles fiapos de chocolate em seu sofá, a porta de seu apartamento se abria. Então, ela focou seu olhar diretamente para a porta, fazendo uma cara não muito prazerosa como se não estivesse gostando nada do que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando. Entretanto, continuava a encarar os olhos extremamente azuis como o céu, que estava a fitando de uma maneira tão meiga e constrangida.

- Oh, me parece que a festinha de ontem à noite após eu ter ido embora foi muito boa. - disse Clark, tentando puxar algum assunto com sua namorada ou pelo menos ela era se fossemos voltar doze horas no tempo.

- A forma que você pede desculpas é... Tão encantadora. - ela murmurou ironicamente para desviar os olhos de seu irresistível "parceiro" e não sucumbir a vontade de enforcá-lo. Ela se levanta do sofá e se abaixa para assim começar a procurar o controle remoto de sua televisão, que até então não estava dando a mínima. - As televisões da atualidade deveriam funcionar com o som das vozes de seus proprietários. - ela continuou meio que irritada demais, tentando ao máximo não olhar em direção do seu novo namorado, pelo menos era o que ele deveria ser.

Clark vai se aproximando do sofá - onde Lois está -, ao mesmo tempo em que tira sua jaqueta azul escura, ficando com uma blusa branca social e sua calça jeans. Parado próximo a Lois, ele apenas fica observando a maneira irritada que sua namorada continuava a procurar o controle remoto da televisão, até que decide dar-lhe uma pequena ajuda.

- Ali. - ele disse caminhando até a estante, e olhando para o lado do aparelho de DVD, para assim pegar o controle. - Aqui. - se virou com um belo sorriso em seus lábios como de um garoto arteiro. Logo depois entregou o controle para Lois, para depois perguntar: - Será que agora poderemos conversar com mais calma?

Lois nada responde e se senta novamente no sofá, liga a televisão, e fica passando os canais rapidamente sem estar agradada com nada. A intenção era encontrar algum canal que fizesse sua atenção ser redirecionada, para com isso pudesse se acalmar e parasse de ter pensamentos assassinos.

- Você sabia que não é invencível? - implica Lois, ele respira profundamente uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes... Entendendo que sua situação era das piores, era tão mais fácil salvar o mundo.

Clark senta-se ao lado de Lois. Ele precisava de uma boa desculpa, daquelas que são tão perfeitas que você só as tem uma vez na vida. Lembrando do que ela lhe disse uma vez: "Eu odeio que você me conheça tão bem.", esse era todo o problema, ela também o conhecia, bem demais para cair em uma desculpa deslavada. Agora, como não lhe dizer a verdade e nem lhe contar uma pequena mentira?

- Sabe Lois... - ele começou a tentar se explicar em um tom calmo, aparentemente só por fora, porque por dentro estava apavorado. Infelizmente Clark não pôde prosseguir, pois Lois o interrompeu.

- Clark, se você veio até aqui... A essa hora da madrugada.

- Já estamos de manhã. - ele balbuciou.

- Não importa, é madrugada até eu acordar. - quase gritou, muito mal-humorada.

O silêncio reinou no ambiente. Clark não tinha coragem de dizer nada e Lois... Bem, ela queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perdê-lo.

- Se você veio aqui para começar a falar e parar, todo esse seu lenga-lenga que eu conheço tão bem, pode parar e dando meio volta porque eu já o conheço de outros carnavais.

- Olha Lois... Eu sinto muito, mas, por favor... Tente me entender. Eu não podia deixar de fazer o que eu fiz. - ele disse com uma voz tão suave e agradável que qualquer outra mulher teria pulado em seus braços, e isso inclui Lois Lane que com muito esforço se manteve com sua postura rígida.

- O que você não podia era ter me deixado esperando como uma verdadeira idiota. - ela se levantou. - Novamente... Isso já virou rotina e eu não nasci para isso.

- Lois, você está levando toda essa história... - incapaz de continuar falando, Clark se levanta e fica bem próximo a ela, apenas um centímetro de distância, com seus corpos quase se encostando. - Bem, posso afirmar que dessa vez... Eu devo ter demorado apenas umas quatro horas.

- Apenas quatro horas? - ela retrucou inflexível.

Lois virou-se para Clark, encontrando seu olhar penetrante. Porém, ela estava com uma expressão no seu olhar de raiva misturada com tristeza, fazendo com que nosso Superman se arrepie da cabeça aos pés.

- Diga apenas a verdade e sem rodeios, certo? - ela exigiu, e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça de forma positivamente. - Eu não estou certa sobre isso, mas para quê se tem um namorado que... Só encontro enquanto estou trabalhando e que nunca tem tempo para nós?

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: **Eu não estava muito contente com o andamento dessa história, então resolvi reescrevê-la. Tenho a impressão que ficou bem melhor, não!? Transformei-a em uma NC-17, mas posso garantir que não será nada pesado, e sim muito romântico. Por favor... por favor, deixem reviews.

**PS: **_Naty_, muito obrigada por ter revisado.


End file.
